Just You and I (EN)
by Tris Pond
Summary: Meredith Grey didn't expect to find Alex Karev on her bed after looking for him all day. But she didn't care, she was just happy he is at home. [Kind of fluffy]


Note: Season 13 Episode 11 divergence. Quote from episode 9.

* * *

 _Meredith: Because it's just us now. There were five of us, and now it's just you and I. And it can't be just me. It can't be. I will go down swinging for you, Alex. You know I will._

* * *

Meredith was almost insane. Many things happened to her. She had lost a sister, a husband. Was attacked on her work place. Survived a plane crash. Thinking about it, it was incredible that she made that far.

It was almost funny how she felt worse now than when those things happened. In those moments she hadn't be able to do something; everything happened so fast. But now she losing her mind, trying to find a solution to save Karev.

He had to be stupid and try to protect Jo, instead of protecting himself. It was one of the reasons she loved him; Karev had grown to a man who would do anything to those he loved. She wished he was more selfish now.

Normally, Meredith could put up with Jo. She had been good to Alex, even if Grey hated her. It didn't matter as long as she helped him to be who he really was. But since he had beat DeLuca up, Jo was basically gone. And now Meredith hated her for that. How could she leave Alex to his own when he needed her the most? And he even did it for her.

It wasn't like Meredith was excusing what he had done. He had almost killed a man, for Christ's sake! It was overdoing himself. But honestly, he thought he was protecting the women he loved from rape.

And she found out that was very easy to forgive him. She couldn't be mad with him, he was more important than what he done. Hating him was worse than hating herself. He always would be a part of her, a big part.

She never knew how much she truly did relay on Alex until now, with the possibility that she would lose him. She noticed that in every future she imagined, he was there with her. She didn't imagined anybody else as often, except for her kids. Even Cristina was left out in most of her future plans.

She had lost so much and he was the only constant on her life. She needed him. Even if she had lied to him and said she was going to be fine, she know she wouldn't. She couldn't handle it.

Meredith wasn't sure when it started, but she had feelings for Alex. She had battled herself a little, too afraid to love someone after Derek (she always knew it wouldn't work out with Nathan). Yet, she had made peace with it. He wasn't going to leave her, so she would deal with how she felt.

It was different from everything she had felt before. It was like something had slowly built inside of her until she couldn't deny it anymore. Nothing like the fire she felt for Derek, but something nicer. It felt safe but also warm. It was what she needed now, putting her at ease.

She had done nothing about it yet because she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know if he felt the same way or how to gain his attention. It would be too strange to talk about how she felt and even more awkward to starting flirting with him without him knowing, he would probably think that it was some kind of prank.

Today, she went to some prisons to visit him. She was sure he had been arrested, she wasn't optimistic enough to believe otherwise, yet he wasn't in nowhere she could find him. She was trying to plan how she would track him down. She needed to see him, to make him know she was there for him. He could count on her.

She was so tired that after the brief talk with Maggie, she was decided to take a shower but decided to jump in the bed first. Just for a little. She really wasn't expecting to find someone laid on her bed already.

 _"Aah! Alex?!"_ she shouted. He scared the hell out of her, making her have a little heart attack.

 _"What the hell, Mer?"_ Alex asked, as if he wasn't the one who had been missing all day. In his defense, she had screamed loud.

" _Alex?"_ she said, surprised. _"I've been looking for you all day."_

 _"I've been here. I've been sleeping."_ he told her, as if it was the most natural thing on the world to just stay on her bed and sleep there without even telling her; they were that close.

 _"All day?"_

 _"All day"_ he confirmed and she chuckled feeling happier. He was just fine. He had gone there because he had felt this was the safest place to him.

She climbed on the bed to get next to him, needing to feel he was there, with her, that he wouldn't go away. He opened his arms, ready to catch her. She looked to his face and couldn't contain herself, she was just so glad that he was okay, she kissed him.

He didn't respond for a moment, too shocked. He had literally no idea Mer was going to do this, he thought he was just a friend. Yes, there were moments when he thought that he maybe was more, but he always buried those thoughts. What he had with her was way too special to ruin everything.

But he couldn't stop himself as he realized that this was actually happening. Meredith was kissing him, so he kissed back. It felt right, like they were always supposed to do it.

They pulled apart to breath a little. Alex was smiling like a fool, so Merideth smiled back. She hadn't see him this happy in a while and herself didn't even remember what is like to feel this good.

"I'm glad you are here" she told him, quietly.

"Me too. I heard your voicemail" he told her on the same tone. "Thank you".

"You are worth fighting for, Alex" she replied, laughing. "No matter what you put yourself into, I'll be there to save you" she promised. She knew she wasn't the best person ever, but she was proud to say that she stuck with those she loved.

"And I always will be there for you" he promised back. He wasn't a guy to promise things, but that was Meredith. It wasn't some regular girl. He would do anything for her and he knew she would do anything for him. She was his person, after all.

He didn't know if his relationship with her would change now; but for once he wasn't scared. He knew if they had any problems, they would figure out a way to solve them. They wouldn't risk losing each other.

* * *

Note: If you can, please leave a review.

While I like watching Grey's Anatomy, I'm not a fan so I'm sorry if there's something that sound out of the characters. And I'm not a native English's speaker, so let me know if there is something wrong.


End file.
